Amor correspondido
by iza93
Summary: Bueno este es mi primer fanfic,sobre la relacion Sam y Freddie, lo que puede suceder cuando el amor llega, no importa el pasado sino vivir el presente. Aclaro que la serie y personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si,comenten.
1. Chapter 1

CONFUNDIDA

PVO SAM

El es un chico increíble y bueno, soy muy afortunada de que se fijara en mí y me pidiera ser su novia, a la mayoría de chicos suelo gustarle solo como un "cuate", pero Pete es diferente dice que le gusto por como soy en realidad; ya casi cumplimos un mes de estar juntos.

_Flashback_

Pete: Sam eres muy divertida, alegre y especial por eso me gustas

Sam: Pensé que te gustaban otro tipo de chicas y que no me harías caso

Pete: En el poco tiempo que llevamos saliendo me eh dado cuenta que eres la mejor chica que conocí.

Sam: Tu también me gustas pero…

Pete: ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?

Sam: Yo…la verdad…bueno…eh

Pete: Es porque te gusta otro chico

Sam: Yo… (Que estas pensando Sam, por qué piensas en ese idiota , si él no te gusta, acepta a Pete, el si vale la pena)…Acepto

Pete: Genial, me haces muy feliz

_Fin flashback _

El es muy lindo y un gran novio pero algo no anda bien, no sé que es, no me siento cómoda con la relación y creo que él se ha dado cuenta de eso; a Freddie nunca le cayó bien Pete, dice que es solo un chico rubio con ojos de conquistador, pero a mí no me importa lo que Freddifer diga, bueno lo conozco desde antes que Pete y me ah ayudad en ciertas ocasiones sin olvidar que compartimos nuestro primer beso, beso que aun no puedo olvidar; pero sea como sea el no me importa…creo.

PVO FREDDIE

No sé qué le ve Sam a ese chico, es un engreído de lo peor, no es para ella, la va hacer sufrir…bueno pero eso a mí no me importa, total a mi no me interesa Sam, yo la odio….aunque ella es una de mis mejores amigas, la verdad no me gustaría que sufra por él…Freddie que estas pensando.

*******En la escuela estaban Sam y Freddie hablando…o discutiendo **

_**Sam:**_ Que hay Freddifer, qué onda con la profesora porque nos tomo un examen

_**Freddie:**_ Porque ayer dijo que nos lo tomaría hoy, ¿Por qué nunca prestas atención?

_**Sam:**_ (distraída) Perdón que dices, estaba pensando en otra cosa

_**Freddie:**_ Oh ya olvídalo…pero si tan solo…

_**Sam:**_ Silencio Benson aquí viene Pete…voy a ocultarme en el baño, si pregunta no sabes donde estoy…adiós

_**Freddie:**_ Pero…

***Sam sale corriendo hacia el baño **

_**Pete:**_ Hey Benson sabes donde esta MI NOVIA

_**Freddie:**_ Tal vez si, tal vez no…quien sabe

_**Pete:**_ No estoy jugando nerd ¿Dónde está Sam?

_**Freddie:**_ Es tu novia ¿no? tú deberías saber donde esta jajá que buena relación tienen (sarcasmo)

_**Pete:**_ Cuida tus palabras Benson; que sucede tarado, te molesta que Sam y yo estemos enamorados

_**Freddie:**_ Si a eso se le puede llamar amor; yo conozco a Sam desde antes, se lo que le gusta y lo que odia; ustedes recién llevan saliendo un mes y ni siquiera sabes donde esta ella

_**Pete:**_ No tengo tiempo de hablar con perdedores; pero, si ves a Sam le dices que me encanto pasar la tarde ayer con ella, sólo los dos…adiós

_**Freddie:**_ …idiota

***Sam regresa del baño **

_**Sam:**_ Ya se fue Pete, que te dijo

_**Freddie:**_ Tonterías, pero, por que te escondes de el

_**Sam:**_ Eso no te interesa…y además no me escondo, sólo me voy a algún lugar donde…nadie me encuentre…

_**Freddie:**_ Si claro es obio que no te escondes de Pete, vamos cuéntame

_**Sam:**_ No lo sé, Pete es lindo pero…

_**Freddie:**_ Pero no te gusta verdad

_**Sam:**_ Claro que si tonto, es mi novio ¿no?

_**Freddie:**_ Sí, lamentablemente, pero nadie te obliga Sam piénsalo

_**Sam:**_ Como sea, debo ir a clases, nos vemos mas tarde en casa de Carly, adiós


	2. LA CONFESION

LA CONFESION

***En la casa de Carly: Estaban conversando Sam y Carly mientras Ferddie estaba preparando todo para el show **

_**Carly:**_ Sam, Freddie me conto lo que pasó en la escuela hoy

_**Sam:**_ Aparte de estúpido, chismoso

_**Carly:**_ No digas eso, está muy preocupado por ti, yo nunca lo vi de esa manera por alguien

_**Sam:**_ ¿Freddie preocupado por mi? ¿por mi?, estás segura de lo que dices

_**Carly:**_ Sí, enserio, pero cuéntame soy tu mejor amiga; ¿Qué sucede con Pete?

_**Sam:**_ Te juro que si lo supiera te contaría: hay algo que no está bien con él; como si hubiera algo… no se la verdad

_**Carly:**_ ¿Algo o alguien? O siendo más especifica ¿quién? Hay otro chico que te gusta Sam

_**Sam:**_ No sé, ni siquiera lo sé, ahora entiendes mi frustración

_**Carly:**_ Pues algo…pero escucha si no te gusta Pete termina con él

_**Sam:**_ Tú crees…no, el es muy lindo pero…

_**Carly:**_ No es tan lindo como crees… upz

_**Sam:**_ ¿Qué?

_**Carly:**_ Nada, nada estaba hablando de otra cosa

_**Freddie:**_ Chicas están listas, el programa ya va a comenzar

***Después de hacer el show Freddie y Sam estaban hablando o peleando, bueno para ellos es la misma cosa **

_**Freddie:**_ Si dejaras de pensar tanto en tu novio te concentrarías más en el show

_**Sam:**_ Obio que tengo que pensar en él si es el chico más lindo y atractivo con el que eh salido

_**Freddie:**_ Oh que bien (sarcástico)

_**Sam:**_ Sí, el más tierno y divertido, gracioso, atento….

_**Freddie:**_ Ya cállate

_**Sam:**_ ¿Por qué? Te molesta, porque puedo seguir; él es único, encantador, increíble, me hace reír, me hace feliz…él

_**Freddie:**_ ¡EL TE ENGAÑA!

_**Carly:**_ oh, oh alguien recibirá una paliza hoy

**Sam:** ¿Qué dices tarado?

_**Freddie:**_ Perdón Sam pero no puedo dejar que te sigan engañando

_**Sam:**_ Pete no me engaña, él me ama; jamás me haría algo así, deja de decir tonterías, siempre nos hemos insultado y molestado Freddie pero esto ya se paso de la raya

_**Freddie:**_ Yo no jugaría con algo así, no te lo dije antes, porque no estaba seguro, pero hace unos días lo comprobé, lo vi besando a otra chica

_**Sam:**_ Carly…

_**Carly:**_ Freddie me lo conto ayer, no te lo dije porque yo no vi nada, pero si Freddie lo dice…no se

_**Sam:**_ Freddie solo quiere molestarme… o ponerme tan furiosa tanto como para recibir un golpe

_**Freddie:**_ Golpéame si quieres, pero yo se que digo la verdad, Sam por favor abre los ojos, no dejes que ese tipo…

_**Sam:**_ Ese tipo es mi novio y es el mejor; sabes que, no quiero seguir escuchando mentiras tan grandes; me largo de aquí

_**Carly:**_ Sam…

***Sam sale de la casa de Carly muy enojada y tira la puerta**


	3. LA VERDAD

LA VERDAD

PVO SAM

No sé porque dijo eso Fredward, Pete no me engaña, el no haría algo así, aunque últimamente todo ha sido muy raro, pero, yo no quiero pensar algo así de Pete, Freddie es un idiota y lo hace por vengarse de mí, por todas las bromas que le eh hecho siempre, pero esto va mas allá de una simple broma…

PVO FREDDIE

A Sam la están engañando y lo peor es que no quiere darse cuenta, porque tienen que ser tan tonta y orgullosa sea como sea ese tarado de Pete va a pagar por lo que le está haciendo a Sam

***Pasaron casi ya dos semanas y Sam le había quitado el habla a Freddie, ni lo miraba, Carly había tratado de convencerla que ya no debería estar molesta pero ella no cedía a nada **

***En la escuela estaba Freddie buscando algunos libros en su casillero, cuando vio a Pete besando a una chica al fondo del pasillo, cuando ella se fue él se le acerco **

_**Freddie:**_ Tú no tienes vergüenza, como haces esto aquí en la escuela

_**Pete:**_ ¿Qué te sucede nerd?

_**Freddie:**_ Como puedes hacerle esto a Sam, si vas a estar jugando con ella, mejor déjala en paz y no le hagas daño

_**Pete:**_ Sam no va a saber nada Benson; será nuestro secreto jajá adiós

_**Freddie:**_ Idiota…de alguna manera voy a lograr que Sam no salga lastimada

***Después de la de la primera clase estaban Carly Sam hablando y llega Freddie **

_**Freddie:**_ Carly…

_**Carly:**_ ….. Bueno está bien nos vemos

_**Sam:**_ Yo ya me voy

***Freddie la detiene e intenta hablar con ella **

_**Sam:**_ Suéltame tonto

_**Freddie:**_ Te voy a soltar cuando termines de escucharme, y si tal vez sea un tonto, tarado, nerd y todo lo que me dices, pero también soy tu amigo y por lo menos merezco que me escuches

_**Sam:**_ Tienes 10 minutos

_**Freddie:**_ Lamento lo que te dije de Pete, tal vez me confundí o vi lo que quería ver, no sé, lo siento Sam, pero no quiero que me dejes de hablar por una tontería así, podrías olvidarlo por favor

_**Sam:**_ La verdad yo tampoco quiero dejar de insultarte…digo de hablarte, está bien todo olvidado, pero ahora debo irme, saque $10.00 del bolso de Carly y creo que debería devolverlo, adiós

_**Freddie:**_ Adiós (voy a buscar la manera de que no salgas lastimada de esto Sam, como sea lo voy a hacer)

***Pasaron varias semanas después de lo sucedido y todo estaba normal en la escuela hasta que Carly, Freddie y Sam vieron una escena un poco dura, era Pete besando a la misma chica de la vez pasada, Sam se quedo helada**

_**Freddie:**_ Sam…

_**Sam:**_ Yo…yo…yo…debo irme

_**Carly:**_ Sam espera

***Sam sale corriendo de la escuela lo más rápido posible, mientras Freddie se acerco a Pete**

_**Freddie:**_ Eres un estúpido, te advertí que no quería que Sam saliera lastimada

_**Pete:**_ Que pasa Benson, bueno pues Sam se lo pierde, yo ya me aburrí de tu amiguita

_**Freddie:**_ Parece que a ti solo se te convence con golpes

***Freddie golpeo a Pete tan fuerte que lo tiro al suelo **

_**Pete:**_ Te vas a arrepentir nerd

_**Freddie:**_ Tal vez sea un nerd, pero sé cómo tratar a alguien tan especial como Sam

_**Carly:**_ wouuuu Freddie no sabía que tenías tanta fuerza

_**Freddie:**_ Créeme Carly yo tampoco, será mejor que busquemos a Sam

_**Carly:**_ Tienes razón, vamos a buscarla


	4. TENIAS RAZON

TENÍAS RAZON

***Las horas pasaban y no podían encontrar a Sam **

_**Freddie:**_ Esto está mal, donde puede estar, buscamos en todos los lugares posibles y no contesta su celular

_**Carly:**_ Ya buscamos en todos los lugares de comida rápida, hay que pensar bien, si fuéramos Sam donde podríamos estar

_**Freddie:**_ Como no se me ocurrió antes

_**Carly:**_ ¿Qué pasó?, ya sabes donde esta

_**Freddie:**_ Eso espero, escucha Carly tengo una idea, ve a tu casa y espéranos ahí, yo ya regreso

Carly: …. Ok

***Freddie encontró a Sam donde menos se lo esperaba, Sam estaba ahí sola en ese lugar donde ella y Freddie compartieron su primer beso, estaba sentada en el suelo y se sorprendió mucho al ver a Freddie observándola.**

_**Freddie:**_ Sabia que estarías aquí

_**Sam:**_ ¿Cómo lo sabías?

_**Freddie:**_ Porque pensamos igual

_**Sam:**_ ¿Qué?

_**Freddie:**_ Sí, si yo me escondiera, escogería un lugar en donde nadie pueda creer que estoy, ¿me dejas pasar?, así no estarías tan sola.

_**Sam:**_ Bien, pero no quiero hablar

_**Freddie:**_ Ok, no importa solo me sentare aquí y cuando quieras hablar….yo te escuchare **(Freddie se sienta a su lado y empieza a hablar, Sam solo lo mira)**

_**Freddie:**_ Este lugar es…tranquilo, puedes sentarte aquí escuchar música y te olvidas de todo lo que te molesta, puedes ver el paisaje y relajarte….

_**Sam:**_ ¿Por qué haces esto Freddie?

_**Freddie:**_ Parece que la princesa Puckett ya quiere hablar

_**Sam:**_ Respóndeme

_**Freddie:**_ Bueno digamos que no me gusta ver triste a mi mejor amiga por alguien tan tonto como ese Pete

_**Sam:**_ Pero, siempre te insulto y te golpeo constantemente, ¿Por qué me ayudas?

_**Freddie:**_ Bueno…creo que esa es la manera de decirme que soy tu amigo

_**Sam:**_ Tal vez, perdón por no creerte, debes pensar que soy una tonta por eso

_**Freddie:**_ Claro que no Sam, tu eres increíble, muy divertida, cuando alguien tiene problemas o esta triste sabes como sacarle una sonrisa y si ese tonto de Pete no supo apreciar lo que tenia frente es su culpa.

_**Sam:**_ Wouu gracias….espera dije "gracias"

_**Freddie:**_ Creo que sí, yo lo lamento

_**Sam:**_ ¿Me pides perdón? ¿Por qué?

_**Freddie:**_ Yo…prometí que no saldrías lastimada de esto y fallé

_**Sam:**_ **(con cara de sorprendida y alegre a la vez)** ¿prometiste eso? ¿Tú?; pues si te alegra saberlo no fallaste Freddie

_**Freddie:**_ ¿Cómo que no falle?

_**Sam:**_ Sí, enserio, que Pete me engañara no me lastimo, las cosas ya iban mal desde cierto tiempo y…. bueno eso casi ni me importo

_**Freddie:**_ Pero… entonces

_**Sam:**_ Lo único que me pasó fue que me dio coraje quedar como una idiota frente a Carly y frente a ti, me lo advertiste y yo no te creí

_**Freddie:**_ Olvida eso ya, pero me alegra que ya no sientas nada por Pete

_**Sam:**_ Si bueno creo que no lo voy a extrañar aunque el tonto sabía besar

_**Freddie:**_ ¿Sabia besar?, dices que vas a extrañar sus besos

_**Sam:**_ No digo que voy a extrañar eso, pero tampoco voy negar que besa bien, extraño pero es cierto él…

***Antes de que Sam terminara de hablar Freddie la beso y ella se sorprendió **

_**Freddie:**_ Y ahora que piensas, ¿Quién besa mejor?

_**Sam:**_ Que esto te responda (Sam volvió a besar a Freddie)

_**Freddie:**_ Wouuu buena respuesta (ambos sonríen)

_**Sam:**_ Que sucederá ahora Freddie, yo pensé que te gustaba Carly

_**Freddie:**_ Yo también, pero ella es como mi hermana, la verdad creo que la chica que me gusta eres tú

_**Sam:**_ Entonces…

_**Freddie:**_ Si lo sé asusta pero creo que somos novios ahora, claro sólo si tu quieres

_**Sam:**_ No lo sé déjame pensar….

_**Freddie:**_ Sam…

_**Sam:**_ Estoy jugando tonto si quiero ser tu novia, con una condición

_**Freddie:**_ ¿Cuál?

_**Sam:**_ Que me des otro beso….

_**Freddie:**_ Bueno eso se puede solucionar….

**(FREDDIE Y SAM SE BESARON)**

**FIN **


End file.
